ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: PROJECT SUMMARY The Center for American Indian and Alaska Native Diabetes Translation Research (CAIANDTR) flows administratively through the Centers for American Indian and Alaska Native Health (CAIANH) within the Colorado School of Public Health at the Anschutz Medical Campus of the University of Colorado. It capitalizes upon the infrastructure of the Special Diabetes Program for Indians, the Coordinating Center of which also is located in the CAIANH. The Administrative Core: 1) Supports logistical and field across the Center's Translation Research, National Resource, and Health Disparities Population Cores, the Pilot and Feasibility Program, the Enrichment Program, and academic as well as community partnerships; 2) Oversees a management plan that stimulates, coordinates, integrates, and monitors activities and functions across the Cores, programs, and partnerships; 3) Supervises the implementation of key strategic decisions; 4) Facilitates implementation of research regulatory processes, data sharing plans, and timely transfer of data as well as the dissemination of findings, and 5) Collaborates in core and program planning, review, and evaluation to ensure Center success. The Administrative Core also supports 6 Satellite Centers that enhance outreach to and the engagement as well as full participation of key scientific, program, and community stakeholders critical to achieving our goals. They will help translate and disseminate knowledge acquired through the Center's work into informed decisions about policies, programs and/or practices regarding the prevention and treatment of diabetes and related conditions in Native communities.